Disadvantage
by MZC16
Summary: Rue's sister is chosen... But there's a little tiny BIG problem that gives her a total disadvantage in The Games. Want to find out what it is? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**One thing I can tell you: you are going to be shocked. And, this is weird, which is the definition of me… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Suze Collins, why do you have to have such good ideas for books? **

The Reaping. It was today. As it was every single day of our lives. The 7th of may. Seven sins. Hunger Games! I am so exited. NOT.

This is the worst way to torture the people. I mean, I understand, we don't have to rebel, but why can't The Capitol just tell us and get it over with? The destruction of District 13 was enough.

I finally got to The Reaping Plaza in the middle of District 11. You could see all the starving kids, and especially the scared 12 year-olds that do this for the first time. I felt bad for them. I remember the first time – which I could actually remember – when I went to the Reaping. My sister got chosen, Rue. She died. And then, when Katniss, the winner, came we both started crying at the replay of her death in the plaza. Katniss seems like a nice person. But in a certain way, she is a mentor of another district, so also an enemy.

Rue would be mad if I thought of her that way. I saw it in her eyes how she was attached to Katniss. How she had so much confidence in her. I saw it, even if at the time I was 4.

Now I am 17.

And this is my 5th reaping.

I despise the Hunger Games.

They killed the sister that I loved more than any person in my family. She was so caring, and small. And pretty. And selfless.

I finally got to my section. I kept my face emotionless, because by now, I knew that being scared didn't help at all. I looked into space without really listening.

I saw a woman – in one of those stupid green flash wigs – taking a little paper in the bowl 'girls'. She read the name, two times. The name was: 'Fiji Goldfinch'.Then someone shoved me and nodding to the stage, so I figured it was me.

WHAT??

It was me?

NO!

I heard my mothers' scream of horror as I got onto the stage. I wasn't crying, but I wasn't happy either.

I despise the Hunger Games. That was all I wanted to say. Scream. Again and again until they would shoot a bullet into my head.

But I wouldn't. My family would be killed too, then.

So I heard the boys' name. His name was Loon Polling.

Loon? I heard about him before.

We shook hands, and then my face went completely pale.

Did I forget to mention?

I am eight months pregnant.

**Review if you like it and if I should continue. **


	2. Desperation

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Hi. Here's my update =) hope you like it. Btw, THANK YOU FOR THE PPL THAT REVIEWED !! it is muchhh appreciated.

* * *

Yes. Hard to believe. They had no pity for a future mother. For a woman that was going to be in labor soon. What? I was going to be in labor! During the Hunger Games! The last thing I wanted is giving birth there… Now that would be ugly. I thought about killing me in the little room, but then I gave up seeing nothing pointy.

Life is hard. Now, you might say that when you feel depressed or when you brake up with your boyfriend, but in my case, life is _hard._ And of course it had to happen to me right?

I remember when I learned that I really was pregnant. It was horrible. When the word got out at school everyone thought I was a girl in the night, and that I was a total whore. I wanted to tell them what really happened…

I got raped.

Yes, not the best thing. Just what I needed was the Hunger Games…

**[I know it's a lot but it's because I will need it later in the story]**

My mother came in. She was crying. Crying? It seemed like she hated me lately. I mean, of course I didn't tell her about the raping thing… If I did, she will think I am totally defenseless… Well the guy drugged me!

It was horrible. My life was shit. That's what it was. That's why my destiny is telling me that now is time to die.

"My little girl! You're going away! Just like Rue! Try to win! For me."

I said I would try. No one else came. No one liked me here. I just wanted to go to another District, and live a new life.

But no, in this stupid country, you couldn't move.

Anyways, when I got away of the little room, I felt the baby kick. It hurt. I thanked him for making me remember him. I wished I had money for an abortion 7 months ago. At least I would have some defense. Now it was like if I was already dead. Bye, Fiji!

When people waved to us, it was like if they were mourning our deaths already. Well, mostly Loon anyways.

Loon… He was so stupid. When I thought this, I was wondering what he would think of me. A 17 year-old pregnant girl on her way to the Hunger Games. Unique case. By now, you must've guessed.

I am unique.

The train ride was incredible. Everything I saw I wanted to touch, and everything I didn't know I wanted to, it was just incredible. But after one night, Loon started talking to me.

" So how did you get pregnant?"

"Well I thought you would know that after the very descriptive lesson Mrs. Bacoj gave us in Science…" After all we were in the same class, but we completely ignored each other.

"Yeah. I would… But, who's the guy?"

This was the question I hated. Who is the guy? I wonder every single night of my life. Fortunatly, a woman called us to dinner.

I had never ever had so much food in my life. Of course I ate double of everyone, I was eating for two. But then I had to ask a question. What do we have to show in the training session? I didn't want to tell them that I was pretty good with spears, my father taught me when I was 15 after Rue's death. He didn't want me to be defenseless if I was ever chosen. Of course we did this in the woods. I also learned a lot with knives, plants, blueberries, archery, and weights. I was good, but being pregnant did not help at all.

How can I kill someone when I am in pain? When I am pregnant? What am I supposed to do?

I have no one.

* * *

**I know nothing really happens here, but I just need to show you how really desperate she is. She is alone, with no one to hold. ( isn't that a song?)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**M. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Thank you gethsemane342 for ur support (and hollabelle too) I thought about what u said in ur review, and I think you're right. I think I just put my own reaction in it… =P **

**Anyways, thanks! **

I looked out of the train. So this was the Capitol. I was so… surprised. It was so rich and powerful, exactly the contrary than District 11. I imagined it differently. You know, rich, but not _this_ rich. Not this big, not this illuminating.

The people were waving at us, outside, and I thought they actually looked like good people. But then, I took that thought back in an instant. These were the people that were enjoying watching me die!

This is was beyond horrible. I was mortified, and I didn't know what to do.

Our mentor, Joru, won the Hunger Games 20 years ago – we hadn't won since – and told us to go to our stylists, without addressing them. _Are we supposed to worship them, too?_ I thought in my head.

The team looked at me with big eyes when I came into the room. It was like they were looking at a dog born with only three feet. [which could actually happen]. I wanted to scream at them, but I knew it wouldn't do anything. So I just sat down, in the middle of the room, while they were looking at my bare body.

"What are we supposed to do with a belly so _huge?_" They were probably asking themselves.

Maybe The Capitol even considered taking the kid out of my stomach so I could have a fair advantage. Not that they cared. They knew that we were going to lose anyways. Maybe not Loon, but me, it was sure at this point.

My stylist ended up giving me a kind of Greek dress, with flowers in my hair, wheat along my arms, and putting this gold green-ish kind of body paint. I looked good, even if I had a huge belly. I'm sorry, but sometimes you had to say the truth.

As I entered the Chariot, I started really agonizing over peoples' reactions to me being pregnant. I never felt so aware of my body, nor was I so nervous. As people saw me, they didn't applause, they didn't scream, they didn't smile…

They were completely silent.

Silence was worst than I imagined.

But then, the crowd started screaming like crazy. They screamed my name, and they, even if these were the people that will watch me die, gave me hope. I wasn't rejected as I thought I would be. They just gave me hope, hope to actually try, and not fail in the first few hours.

For the first time, I felt like I _wanted _to win.

I went into the training building. It was the richest place I have ever been in, counting the train. The elevator shot up, and then I recognized Katniss.

"Hello. I don't think you remember me, I am Rue's little sister."

As I said this, her eyes widened. She recognized me, of course, but then her eyes drifted to my stomach.

"Hi." Was her simple answer.

I was disappointed, and I thought it was stupid to be like that since, Katniss, right now is probably my worst enemy. She was staring at me like crazy. Of course this took about 20 seconds, since this elevator was so fast. I was exhilarated by the feeling. When I walked out I saw her still staring at my stomach.

"Yes, I am pregnant." And I stormed out the elevator.

I saw a really, really, wonderful house. Of course the dining room was bigger than my whole house.

Suddenly, sleep came over me. I went to my part of the floor, but Loon came.

"So, really, who is the guy?"

"Why do you care so much? You want to know my weak point or something?"

"No. It's just curiosity." I looked into his deep eyes, and I noticed he looked kind of hot. I took that thought back, thinking to myself that I was pregnant and I shouldn't think about this.

"It is none of your business."

"It is. I represent the same tribute as you, I at least deserve to know who is the father of your child." What was with him?

"I won't tell you. Now go away."

He banged me on the wall, with ferocity in his eyes. _So maybe we do have hope in winning these Games_, I thought, _with such a violent guy around._

"What is your problem? Why do you want to know that much?"

"Because. I want to know."

"I won't tell you unless you tell me why you want to know so badly."

"Fine. It's because I think… I could be… the father."

My mind went blank after that.

**Author's note: Always expect the unexpected, Fiji. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you for all my faithful reviewers. =) I hope you like this one. **

I woke up in my bed. Well, not mine, but the one in my section of the apartment. This bed was so different, so soft. It wasn't like it was at home. I suddenly got really sad. I was mad. Mad at the Capitol, at these stupid Games.

We don't even know why they were invented. To scare us? It is working. But why should they do that every year? I think I understood the first time I saw these Games.

But it wasn't time to say how much this was unfair. It was unfair, but how could you change it? It has already happened. Now, all I should do is deal with it. Deal with it. Even if that means, dying, killing, surviving.

As I stretched out, I noticed someone was on the chair.

Oh great, it was Loon. The last thing he told me… never mind.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Well now I am. What is it?"

"You know about what I told you. I am so sorry about what I did that night. My friends and I got hold of these weird Indian drugs, they made my mind so confused so I did what I did. I gave you the same drugs, so that you were willing to do it with me. I am so sorry, especially now that we are in the Games."

"So now you tell me?" I started screaming. "Now that I am about to die? And I have a fucking baby? You asshole! Get out of my room! Get out of here!"

He almost looked scared. He got out of my room. And I know I said bad words, I didn't say them often, but honestly, how would you feel? If that person ruined your life? If they made the error and you have to suffer the consequences?

I went and took a shower. I was mad, but I was still appealed to all the little buttons in the shower. I punched them all, and in the end I found myself having many shampoos, soaps, conditioners at the same time. It still surprised me how they could afford all of these things. Did all the people living in the Capitol live like this? They were so lucky. For them, all the riches, and they don't have to suffer the Games.

I went to the Dining Room, and I grabbed anything I could in the buffet. Now, you know I am eating for two, thanks to that stupid Loon. I still can't believe he did that! Not only he made me a teenage mother, but he also ruined my social life. Now I have no friends. I had some, but people were starting to wonder if I wasn't a lady of the night since my family was really poor. We didn't have that much money anymore.

As I sat down, I saw our mentor Joru talking to Loon.

A little tiny voice in my head told me that he was so hot. I was a bit happy that it wasn't an ugly guy that raped me. I don't want my kid to be ugly. Inner thoughts…

Joru asked us if we wanted separated or together training.

Loon answered almost right away " Together." Exactly at the same time I said "Seperated".

I did not want to train with HIM! He was the guy that ruined my life! I do not want to have anything to do with him. Not anymore, at least. We couldn't become close, we were going to die. Exept if we did like Katniss and Peeta, but I heard that they had a pretty hard time after the Games. You know, the Capitol hated when people were a tiny bit too rebellious. You just had to be a happy little slave.

Joru looked at us with bored eyes, he probably had this problem a billion times.

"Figure it out yourselves."

So now I had to talk to him? This is just great.

Loon looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine," I answered, "we can train together." I added in a whisper, " that does not mean I will talk to you."

Loon still smiled a dazzling smile. He was really gorgeous. I actually slept with this guy. Huh.

"Ok, the training will start. You can go to any station you want but I advise you to go to things that you don't already know. Training: you want to learn new things."

I had just finished my breakfast when Joru ended his speech. I came back to my room to see a training outfit, the shirt a bit bigger than my size not to show my belly too much.

We went into the elevator. This was it: this was when I would finally see the tributes one by one. And they would all see me.

I entered a little room before actually entering the training center. I was given a little tag saying "11".

That was when I entered the room.

Everything was silent, and every single tribute was looking at me.

**See the little Green box? It wants you to click it. CLICK IT. **

**Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

First, I want to thank my faithful reviewers. =)

And I want to apologize, it just has been very loaded weeks, and I didn't have much inspiration. Hope you like this.

I entered a little room before actually entering the training center. I was given a little tag saying "11".

That was when I entered the room.

Everything was silent, and every single tribute was looking at me.

I was so scared. I was so, so terrified. What would happen? Would everyone start laughing? Or just back away as if I was the monster?

All the Tributes were completely silent. I guess the Careers were relieved. At least they were sure I would die the first day. They didn't have anything to worry about.

The others though, the others… They were probably thinking: "I'm luckier than her, at least."

The trainers did their little stupid speeches like nothing ever happened in the first place. Of course, they wouldn't even try to train me. I was the pregnant one. No one wanted me. But as long as I won the crowd over, it was all good. I hoped. I really hoped.

The training started, and I focused on the surviving centers, and Loon was following me like my shadow. He pissed me off. I wasn't still over what he told me. I couldn't believe he did that to me.

Especially now. Especially now that I was in the Hunger Games, now that my life was at risk. And the one of my baby, of course. I didn't want Loon to be in my life. I knew my heart was telling me something else, but it just wasn't the way of life.

The Trainer was explaining which plants would be great for healing. My mind was only half into it. How could I concentrate? I had so many things in my mind.

Loon, who I was supposed to loathe, was getting closer and closer to me. Trying to put his hand around my waist or something. What was his problem? He raped me! It wasn't like we were together now. He, normally, should've been punished by The Capitol a long time ago. And by this I meant: Death.

He is lucky I kept my mouth shut for eight months. And maybe, now, I would finally say everything. So that I would get my revenge.

No! That would be completely inhuman. There is no way I would do that.

Even if Loon isn't what I would've liked for the father of my child, I didn't want my little baby to grow up without a masculine view. I mean, that's what dads are for, right?

After an exhausting day, at least for me, we went to eat dinner, with our stylists and mentor. The conversation was sparse.

When I got to bed, I wondered each way I could possibly die.

Sorry, I know this isn't very good. Just a filler, because in a while there is the INTERVIEWS! Promess, it will be next chapter.

Thank you for reading.

M.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is!**

**Dedicated to Hollabelle and Chanana. **

I woke up very early that morning. I couldn't sleep anymore. All my dreams were interrupted by horrible sounds of people dying, of people killing, of murderers.

Murders that waited for my death.

I usually woke up when the knife was coming at me. I couldn't do this. I just wanted to get away from this horrible nightmare, that seemed so real at the same time.

I just wanted Rue. I missed her so much. She would know what to do. It's horrible. I just wanted her presence, because only her could really comfort me. Comfort my horror and hatred. My sadness.

This is my worst fear. The Hunger Games.

I just hoped that The Capitol would have some pity for me. I was 8 months pregnant after all.

I got out of my room, without bothering to change in a dress, or something other than my pjs. I just couldn't care anymore.

All I could hold on now was my life, and the life of my baby.

Lila, the woman that chose me for the Hunger Games, told me, after I was done eating, that I should go dress. I had to go visit the Doctor, and skip training.

Another disadvantage. Oh, well. It wouldn't really change now.

I dressed in simple white, innocent dress. I went to the doctor calmly, and I stared at the people in the streets. They were all so happy and peaceful. I wish I could be like that. What did I do to deserve this?

"Lila, will I have a bit more training before the Hunger Games start?"

"Of course you will, dear. You still have 5 days until the Hunger Games. Don't worry."

Don't worry. Don't worry. I could worry, but I just lost all kinds of hopes by now.

But I am not going to give up.

For Rue.

I arrived at the Doctor.

His name was Mr. Gregory. It fit him perfectly. He had this baby hair style, you could say, with this yellow-ish brown hair color. It looked almost… normal. It was a long time since I saw some one normal. Except for Loon, but he didn't count.

He told me to lie on the little table, and studied my stomach. He pushed some spots with his fingers, to see the pressure. He did what doctors did, I guess.

He was really nice. And good looking, too.

"How many months are you now?" He asked.

"Eight months. How long have you done this job?"

"I'm supposed to ask the questions." He chuckled. "Today is actually my third year."

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Thank you. Well, let's get serious."

I made a serious stupid face. I just wanted to be normal these days, since everything seemed so surreal.

He laughed.

"Listen, in your state you will have a complete disadvantage in The Hunger Games. Your baby will probably die with you, or you will loose him during the Games."

"It's a him?" I was starting to tear up.

"Oh, yes. You didn't know already?"

"No. You see, we don't have much money for the doctor at home."

"But, did you listen to me? About the baby?"

"Yes. And it isn't a big realization. I mean, I knew already that the baby would die. I'm going to protect him. And try to protect myself at the same time. But it will be hard."

Lila came in at that point.

"We have to go."

I got up with some difficulty, and said goodbye to the Doctor.

He suddenly hugged me, and whispered in my ear,

"I think this is unfair. A baby? In the Hunger Games?"

He let go of me, and acted like nothing happened.

"Good Luck" was what he said.

**Tell me if you like!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go. **

Getting back into the car, life seemed to get more hopeful by the minute. Even if it was only a doctor, he gave me hope.

He was right! You couldn't just let that happen. It was horrible. But of course, I knew that already.

I wanted to tell the Capitol what I thought. What I really thought.

Suddenly, I just had a really good idea for the interviews.

My time was passing fast. Just when I came back, I had to be trained to have all the right smiles: innocent, lovely, fierce, and indifferent. Who knew I could have so many smiles?

Lila made me change in this green draping, very simple but beautiful. It made me think of the Greek. I loved it. It was exactly what I needed.

All of the 24 tributes were brought onto the stage. Some confident, and some scared. But Fiji, she fit nowhere. She seemed completely out of place with her huge belly under that green gown. The crowd was raging, even more excited that this year a pregnant young woman was participating. No one took pity on her, or even tried to stop this horrible moment.

It was like they were using each and every one of these 24 – or 25 – children, that were completely innocent. Was it their fault that their ancestors rebelled?

Did they do anything except obey?

Except working every day, without a stop? But, of course the Capitol thought nothing of it. I wonder why. Maybe they were too lazy to even think about work.

Why did they have to think about it anyways?

They were rich. It was all about the money. If you don't have it, you have no power. You only have a little voice, in a huge crowd.

It was completely unfair. Why would they do that to her baby?

My plan was completely set. I was ready to do this, I was ready to finally take a stand. Loon was beside me, and I just ignored him. I couldn't care anymore.

My death was approaching anyways.

**What do you think? Review. **

**Holls, thank you for ur support! **


	8. Chapter 8

I was in the end of the little row of seats in the side of the stage. This time, the stage was in the middle of the plaza, and everyone was surrounding us. They all screamed, they were in utter happiness that the Hunger Games were finally starting.

What was I supposed to do? I just didn't move. Even when I had to scratch my arm, or my face, I ignored it. I didn't know how to approach this crowd. I was again disadvantaged. The Capitol didn't even train me because they thought I had no chance. They were right. I had no chance.

Sure, my dad trained me, a bit, at every thing. I knew how to handle things. I am especially good at spears [did I say something else at the start of the story?], lances, things like that. But I was no Career. I had a little chance of winning, as slight as it might be. All I could hope for was that the Capitol saw what they were doing, but that would, of course, never happen. The last time they did something to a tribute was when he became a cannibal, since he was going crazy. That poor little kid. He was only 14.

I was thinking of all of this, when I heard my name. I don't know how I got into the interview chair, but I guess my body did the job. The crowd was roaring, people screaming their heads off at my presence, most of them had this flash pink wig that hurt when you looked at it. I guess it was the new style? I looked at our new interviewer. They changed him since the old one died. How old was he? Who was he? All I could remember was when he interviewed my sister. A nice man, but he had no opinions whatsoever. He was one of _them._

"Hello Fiji!"

"Goodnight. How are you?" I tried being polite, like my mom used to show me.

"Pretty well, thank you. Are you excited? Look at this crowd tonight!" The crowd screamed again.

"Oh, this is fabulous!" My plan. My plan.

I suddenly remembered the knife in my hand. The knife I took before.

"Are you excited about being a mother?"

"Very." I took out the knife, with a gasp from the crowd. I saw the President with a confused expression, but waiting to see what I would do, before sending the guards.

On my arm, I carved "He's mine."


End file.
